The on the side job
by DammitJim
Summary: It had been a relatively simple job...she hadn't expected it to come back and hit her with a tranq dart. Who knew that the military would get upset over a piece of metal? Transformers/Leverage x-o


A/N: Hi! So, here it is. The new leverage/transformers crossover I've been promising for the past year and a bit. Well, the first chapter anyway. I'm posting the first (and only) completed chapter in hopes that I'll actually get on with it. The rest is pretty much planned out, its just finding the motivation to transform notes into an actual story. Fingers crossed, updates will be every wednesday.

Little knowledge of leverage is actually needed to understand this fic, especially as I'll introduce the leverage cast in a bit more detail in the next chapter, but you'll miss out on some references.

Set after the first transformers movie, and around the middle of season one of Leverage.

Chapter 1

In the middle of the busy street, a woman hesitated outside the building she had been about to enter. What would their reaction be, she pondered, to her appearing in the middle of a job, especially after she vanished halfway through the previous job?Not that it had been her fault. Well, not really. _Stupid client. _

After the last few days, she had finally made her way back to Nate's apartment (above McRory's bar, the best –or perhaps worst – place for an alcoholic to live) and bandaged herself up, before deciding to join the rest of the team on the job they had picked up in her absence - it was disturbingly easy to figure out their current con and location.

They would likely be furious, she knew, another example of her unreliability, especially after the job with the fake Serbian adoption agency. Another example that there was 'something wrong with her', as Eliot liked to say in his half fond, half infuriated way as he scowled at her.

If she hadn't taken that damn job on the side…well, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have met the friends she had. But damn it, she had only taken the job because Archie had recommended her for it. Well, that and the wonderful six and a half million pounds in one of her offshore accounts which had been feeling neglected thanks to being on the Robin Hood – like team. _Stupid Simmons_, she thought again. If he hadn't tempted her with that money and promise of a real challenge, then she wouldn't be in this position.

Parker sighed, before pushing all previous thoughts out of her mind and focusing on the job at hand. She walked into the building.

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_wo weeks ago_

Sitting in a booth on the far side of the café, back to the wall and facing the doors, Parker fidgeted impatiently with the handle of the box placed next to her on the bench. The client should have been there ten minutes ago. Irritated, she took a sip of the coffee in front of her savouring the taste of the double espresso. Sophie and Eliot had banned her from having coffee, saying it made her too hyperactive, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The thief glared at the clock as if it was its fault she was being kept waiting, but her eyes darted towards the entrance as the bell that hung above the door rang, signifying that another person had entered the popular café. Much to her relief, it was the client, casually holding a brief case as he scanned the crowd, locating her before heading to the counter to order a drink.

A few minutes later he slid into the seat opposite her, cappuccino in hand. The former S-7 agent pulled a small device from the inside of his jacket and fiddled with it. Sensing the curious eyes on him he looked up.

"Parker." He nodded in greeting.

"Simmons." She responded with a seriousness that she reserved for business transactions.

"Just making sure no one can listen in"

Parker nodded. "Got the money?"

"Got the merchandise?"

She patted the box next to her thigh. "I want to see the money first"

"No cash I'm afraid – "

"That was our deal." Parker interrupted, frowning. She had specified cash because she liked the smell and the green paper would look so _pretty_ stacked up in her warehouse, adding a bit of colour to the otherwise monotonous place.

Simmons opened his briefcase and pulled out a netbook. "It wasn't safe. My co-workers and I agreed that we would wire the money from various accounts into one of yours."

He pulled up the banking site on the netbook. "But first, I need to see the merchandise"

Parker slid the case onto the table and let the client open it. She found the box to been bulky, considering the small size if the merchandise, and it had been a bit of a liability on the job, but Simmons had insisted she use it to store the object. Something about exposure and tracing emitted energy – she wasn't entirely sure she understood.

An expression of glee lit up the man's face, making him look almost maniacal as he held the piece of metal close to his eyes to examine it properly, before realising where he was and hurriedly putting it back it the box, a blank expression on face. It had only been in the open for a few seconds, but that might be enough to trace the energy if certain…people… were close enough.

"Acceptable. I had my doubts, at first, but you're as good as Mr. Leech said you were."

Parker tilted her head slightly, and looked at him as though he was stupid for doubting her. "My money?"

Gesturing to the open laptop, Simmons said "Just enter your account number, and the money will be in your account within the hour."

Parker pulled the laptop closer to herself and entered the details unhappily, knowing that her plans for the day would be put on hold as she went to the back to withdraw the money from her 'business' account and distributed in smaller, less noticeable amounts, to various accounts, safe houses and other hiding places.

Before handing the laptop back, she ensured that her data and fingerprints had been erased. Simmons slid the netbook into his briefcase, stood, and held out a hand. He waited for Parker to shake it, but after a few awkward moments, where Parker just stared, he retracted his hand.

"Well, we'll keep you in mind if we ever need a job like this done again."

"I'd appreciate the challenge. Just remember I prefer cash next time."

Together, they left the café and nodded at each other in a satisfied 'goodbye'. As Simmons walked off, Parker brushed against the man before vanishing into the crowds.

When Simmons arrived at his car, he reached into his pocket and found nothing. Realisation dawned and he cursed loudly and kicked the tire of his car.

"God damn _criminals_!"

A few blocks away, Parker examined the contents of the wallet, finding a nice badge, along with a few notes she swiftly pocketed before tossing the rest into the nearest trash can, keys included.

* * *

><p><em>NEST Base, present day. <em>

The Autobots were resting in the hanger when Major William Lennox strode in, doors banging behind him, and looking dangerously mad.

"Major Lennox, your heart rate is dangerously high." Ratchet commented, scanning the soldier as he passed by, uncharacteristically ignoring everyone aside from the growl aimed at the medic before he stopped in front of the leader of the Autobots.

"Optimus, I've just had a call from the SecDef. The Allspark shard was stolen last night. They've only just seen fit to notify us."

There was uproar.


End file.
